


Four for Fun.

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019) Actor RPF, Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom Richard/George, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Orgy, Sun Taron/Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Just a night of fun.
Relationships: George MacKay/Dean-Charles Chapman, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden/George MacKay/Dean-Charles Chapman
Kudos: 28





	Four for Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not great but idc.

"This feels so good," Richard hums, feeling the heat of Dean’s insides tighten around him. The younger actor whines as Richard skins into him. George is laying in front of them spread out on the bed, arms stretched out beside him, enjoying his view. 

George is covered in red welt from being hit earlier, he palmed himself as Richard fucked Dean, slow. Dean is bent over the end of the bed his hands gripping onto George’s legs, Richard's hand tight around his shoulders and he slides in and out of Dean.

"He's good huh?" Geroge responds knowing how good Dean felt. Looking past Richard, who nodded in reply to George’s statement, to Taron. "You mind?" He asked, not really needing permission but asking for the sake of Taron. Taron was very well behaved, never doing anything until Richard told him.

Taron was gagged and hands tied behind his back, sitting on the floor behind Richard. The other man was hard and swollen from not being touched as the rest of the party touched, felt and filled each other. Taron had never met someone quite like George though; he was a masochist, he liked a little blood play. It was hot, to watch Dean and Richard hit him, make him shake with pleasure. 

Richard nodes, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back and he fucks Dean, slow and with meaning. Dean moaned too, his blue eyes on George though, his eyes never left Georges face.

Taron stands up and stumbles towards the edge of the bed, his cock bouncing as he moved. George licked his lips as he pats the spot next to his legs. Taron follows his orders. 

Seating himself facing George, struggling which his hands still tied.

"I want you to fuck yourself," George orders. Taron nods. "You're going to sit on my cock, you're going to fuck yourself onto me until I cum. Do not cum before me, understand?" Richard smirks at the rough voice George has when he is ordering Taron around, it makes him thrust a little harder into Dean who in turn digs his nailed into George’s skin a little more; making him moan low in his throat.

Taron nods. Taron was already so close already leaking over himself, he didn’t know how much more he could handle. But he needed to do what he was told.

"Good." George nodded, sitting up to help Taron move. Taron slipped a leg over George’s waist, with George’s hands wrapped tight around his sides in support. Taron’s legs now bracketed George’s, facing Richard and Dean. George’s cock resting against his ass, he could almost feel it with the tips of his fingers.

"You know what would be wonderful?" Richard's voice came from the other side of Taron, obviously for George. George groaning, loud, as Taron took him with ease. Taron wasn’t as tight as Dean was, but the difference was amazing. George cupped Taron’s ass as he started to move.

"If Dean and Taron made out and rubbed each other off."

George chuckled, "full of good ideas Madden, I like it." Taron whined as his cock hit his stomach every now and again. It was the only stimulation he’d had on his sensitive member since they arrived here.

Dean pushed himself up from the bed, back pushing into Richards sweaty torso, cock deep inside him. Richard wrapped a strong arm around Dean’s chest to hold him up, as he continued to fuck him. George shuffled himself and Taron close enough that his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. Taron was close enough to support Dean and still move George in him. 

Geroge reached up and unclipped the gag in Taron’s mouth, letting it fall between Dean and Taron. Dean kissed Taron, needy. There were no nerves, there was no hesitation from either party. George hummed as he watched his sub pull at Taron’s hair.

Richard paced himself, watching the show in front of him.

"Touch him," George said, catching Dean's eyes. Dean reached from Taron and started to run his thumb over his head. Taron moaned into Dean’s mouth, he wouldn’t speak though; not until Richard told him too.

"Untie him," Richard said.

Geroge did so, wanting to watch Dean cum just from the thought of being touched. As soon as Taron's hands are free he grabs for Dean’s cock.

"I’m-" Dean tries to warn everyone, but its almost too late. He tightens around Richard, who pulls Dean up and bites his shoulder. Taron gets hit on the chest by cum, but continuing to rub Dean through his orgasm. Geroge smiles.

Dean is shaking from his orgasm, "don’t stop," George orders Taron. Taron’s eyes begged Richard to let him talk, Richard nods.

"I  _ need _ you to cum in me." Richard isn’t shocked by the man’s words. Once Dean was somewhat under control, still being fucked into, he went back to jacking off Taron. 

"Suck him off Dean," Geroge ordered, ignoring Taron’s plea. Dean does as he is told, sucking Taron’s cock in his mouth. Dean had a lot of good practice of sucking cock, he liked to choke on George. 

Dean Sinks Taron deep into his throat, gagging around him. Taron cries out in pleasure from the feeling. It only takes seconds before Taron is thrusting into Dean’s mouth, cum hitting the back of his throat. Dean takes it, drool running down his chin.

"Shit, I’m going to cum." Geroge grabs Taron’s hips fucking up into his tight hole while he still spasms around him. Taron his shaking as George abuses his hole. George’s stomach tenses and he cums, deep inside Taron who is now pleading for it as he shakes. George doesn’t stop until Taron is full, and even then he still thrusts into him.

Richard is still going strong while these men reach their climaxes in front of him, it makes him feel close or close enough to change the positioning.

"Geroge come here." Richard directs. Richard pulled out of Dean fully, the emptiness makes the younger man whimper, as does Taron when Geroge pulls out of him. The two subs were still weak from their orgasms.

"I'm going to cum in you," Richard said. Geroge smiles and lays on his back, where Dean was standing before. Dean and Taron now entangled somewhere.

"Fuck me, hard," Geroge said pulling his legs up for Richard, Richard nodding understanding what he needs.

Picking up the discarded crop to his left, Richard starts to hit Georges chest hard. George raises his arms above his head, chest and neck red from his activities. 

George eases Richard into him, humming with pleasure as Richard fills him. George tenses as Richard hits the head of his dick, which is still sensitive and wet. “Look at me,” Richard growls as he starts to move inside of George.

Richard hits hard, thrusts strong. "Bite me." Richard throws the crop to the side, leaning down and over Geroge, faces close. Geroge wraps his legs around Richard’s waist. As George’s teeth sink into the older man's shoulder, Richard speeds up, letting his climax take over him.

"God." He growls as he empties into Geroge, who is also moaning as Richard his cutting into his hips with his nails. Richard’s thrusts are strong yet sloppy and George is biting him deeply. Richard pulls back enough to drags his nails across George’s torso, blood under his nails now.


End file.
